The Truth
by GrimmLoki
Summary: Ulquiorra has to tell Grimmjow what he's been hiding from himself. OOC and more fluff than you can shake a stick at


Grimmjow Jaagerjaques walked down the deserted hall towards his room. He was in a bad mood, all because of Szayel Aporro Granz.

The pink haired Espada had asked him to participate in a short experiment. Grimmjow knew he should've said no, but Szayel's eyes, they reminded him too much of Ilforte's, the same shape and cold disregard. He'd said yes, unable to resist those eyes. Because of his moment of weakness, he'd ended up passed out the Eighth Espada's laboratory for the last seven hours.

"S*it!" Grimmjow spat on floor and stopped walking to lean against the wall. 'He's not Ilforte. Ilforte is dead you fool.'

Grimmjow continued to wander his thoughts and memories. He remembered the first time he'd kissed the tanned Arrancar, the taste of his sun kissed skin, the feel of his warm hands. He had fallen for his Fraccion, fallen hard, but he knew he could have never been number one in his subordinate's eyes. Szayel would always come first. Ilforte had loved his brother and would've done anything for him.

'But it was you that led him to his death.' A nasty little voice in Grimmjow's mind reminded him.

"I know." He whispered these words quietly as he pushed away from the wall and continued walking.

Grimmjow reached his room and went to push the door open but he stalled, noticing a little note taped to the wood just under the metal number six.

_Thank you for your help earlier on. I have left you a gift to show my appreciation. ~Szayel Aporro Granz_

Grimmjow grabbed the note and crumpled it in his hand before throwing it down the hall.

"I don't want anything of his!" He growled to the corridor. With that, he shoved open his door and stormed into his room. Breathing heavily, Grimmjow leant against his door until he calmed down. He didn't want to smash up his room…again.

'That b*stard gets to me every goddamn time.' Grimmjow took one more steadying breath and turned to face his room. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Szayel's "present".

Ulquiorra Cifer was laid out on his bed, curled in a slight foetal position, clearly unconscious. Grimmjow had a sneaking suspicion that Forth Espada was under the same drug he himself had just tested out.

Grimmjow walked over to his bed and peered down at the paler man. Ulquiorra looked peaceful, none of his usual cold indifference marked his flawless face. Grimmjow swallowed and fought the urge to reach out and touch the alabaster skin.

"Oi! Ulquiorra, this is my room. Get out." Grimmjow was already in a bad enough mood, he could do without the confusing emotions he gets when Ulquiorra is around.

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed as he slowly escaped from his unconscious state. His eyes fluttered slowly and fully opened when he realised who was standing over him. His bright green eyes betrayed his emotionless face, they were filled with embarrassment and little spark of curiosity.

"G-grimmjow?" Ulquiorra sat up and studied his surroundings. "Why am I in your room?"

"I don't know or care." Grimmjow growled and turned away. "Just get out."

"Gladly." Ulquiorra walked over to the door and went to pull it open, only it didn't open. "It won't open Grimmjow, what did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything!" Grimmjow replied indignantly. "Move outta the way."

Grimmjow pushed past the smaller man, grabbed the handle and pulled with all of his strength. The door didn't move an inch.

"God DAMMIT!" Grimmjow shouted at the door and punched it. Today was going from bad to worse. They couldn't even destroy the door or wall as Aizen Sosuke and bewitched the building so the Arrancar's couldn't use their powers or strength against each other or the building itself.

"That's going to help." Ulquiorra stated in his usual monotone voice. "Some one has obviously locked us in for fun. It will open eventually, we will just have to wait."

Grimmjow punched the door a few good times before brushing past Ulquiorra again to collapse face down on his bed.

The Forth Espada walked quietly over to where the bed was situated and stopped, so he was standing near Grimmjow's head. He looked at the shock of blue hair and spoke quietly.

"You have been thinking about Ilforte Granz again haven't you?" It was less a question and more of a statement.

Grimmjow stiffened as he heard the name, but didn't answer.

"I knew all about you two." Ulquiorra continued to talk in his soft tones. "And I know you have been blaming yourself for his death."

Grimmjow slowly raised his head and looked Ulquiorra in the eyes. He tried to look menacing, but his own eyes betrayed his feelings.

"You really need to grow up. There's a war going on, an Aizen is going to need us on top form." Grimmjow's eye twitched in anger but Ulquiorra continued. "We can't have you and your emotions f*cking things up-"

Grimmjow leapt off the bed and landed on top on Ulquiorra, pinning his arms down.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted at the paler Espada. "I'm not weak and my emotions are fine. I'm angry because of Szayel-"

"You're angry because you can't look at Szayel without thinking about his brother!"

Grimmjow shut up and looked at Ulquiorra. He loosened his grip and Ulquiorra took his chance to pin Grimmjow to the floor. It was now or never, he had to change the Sixth Espada or he was going to wallow in guilt forever.

"You can not keep blaming yourself for Ilforte's death. That red-headed Shinigami is the one that killed him."

"But he wouldn't have been there if I hadn't dragged my Fraccion to the human world." Grimmjow could feel a prickling sensation in his eyes.

"Ilforte would have had to fight, even if you had not taken them." Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Grimmjow's shoulders. "The Shinigami's will come here to try and save the girl. He probably would have died here."

"But here I could've-"

"Could have done what?" Ulquiorra's emotional mask was breaking, he could feel the sorrow and frustration etched onto his face. "Protected him? You know he would not have wanted that. He never wanted to appear weak. All you would have done was kill his pride."

Grimmjow was silent, he was absorbing everything the Forth Espada was saying to him. It made sense, he knew that, but there was something else. Something other than his guilt at Ilforte's death. Something he had been hiding from himself.

"D-do you think he would forgive me if I fell in love with someone else."

Ulquiorra stared into Grimmjows blue eyes. He saw the pain of losing the one he loved, the guilt he had been harbouring and the fear of forgetting Ilforte if he loved again.

"I think there are two things Ilforte would like you to do. Exact revenge on his killer." Ulquiorra leaned in closer. "And love again."

Grimmjow stared up into emerald eyes. Ulquiorra's usual emotionless mask was gone, replaced with a worried expression. But there was more then concern etched into that face. There was sadness, longing and anticipation.

Grimmjow took the chance that he had been presented with and craned his neck so his lips could meet with Ulquiorra's.

The Forth Espada's eyes widened with shock, but slowly closed as he fell into the kiss. He lowered his head so Grimmjow wouldn't strain his neck. He put all his feeling into this one kiss. His love for the Sixth Espada, his jealousy and respect. He wanted to make Grimmjow happy again. He wanted the blue haired man to smile at him. He wanted to live in this fantasy forever, but he broke the kiss and looked at Grimmjow. Expecting to remorse or anger. He was panting, his eyes still closed. When they opened, they showed surprise and happiness. Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra.

"Thank you Ulquiorra. I've made my decision." Ulquiorra looked fearful, he tightened his grip again. Grimmjow closed his eyes for moment.

'I love you Ilforte, but I need to move on. I'll never forget you, or the time we shared together. I hope you'll be happy with my choice.'

He opened them again and finally spoke the words Ulquiorra had been longing to hear.

"Ulquiorra, I've fallen for you." Grimmjow smiled, there was a hint of laughter in his voice. "I think I felt that way before I started seeing Ilforte. But you never seemed to look at me, and Ilforte was interested in me. I wanted to give him a chance, and I forgot my feelings for you. Would you give me a chance to make you happy?"

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow. His mind had gone blank, he knew he wanted to say yes but his brain refused to connect with his mouth. Some how, he managed a nod. Grimmjow smiled again and sat up, holding onto the smaller man so he was sat astride his thighs. He lifted a hand to touch the white skin on Ulquiorra's face. He moved his hand so it was resting at the base of Ulquiorra's neck, and gently encouraged the smaller man's face forward. Grimmjow swiftly captured those dark lips again and parted them to slide his own tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth. He softly massaged the other's tongue with his own. His hands slid up Ulquiorra's back, feeling the lithe body on top of him tense and relax. He moved his hands around to the front, feeling the contours of the muscles beneath the clothing, then, reaching up slowly, he found the small zip on the high collar of Ulquiorra's shirt and pulled it down, slowly, seductively.

Ulquiorra shivered and sensations overwhelming him, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and continued kissing him. He could feel both of their arousals hardening.

Grimmjow had the other's shirt fully unzipped and proceeded to explore the skin underneath. The Sixth Espada broke the kiss and moved his lips to Ulquiorra's neck and began to pepper the area with kisses.

Ulquiorra cried out at the intimacy and threw his head back. He had never known feelings like these.

Grimmjow moved their position so he was sitting astride with Ulquiorra on his back. He then untied the cloth from around Ulquiorra's hakama and used it to bind the Forth Espada's hands together over his head.

"A-ah. Grimm-j-jow. I w-won't be able t-to touch…" Ulquiorra tried to speak but Grimmjow covered the other's mouth with his own.

"Don't worry, let me do this for you." Grimmjow replied huskily. He continued to land kisses and bites all over the lithe torso beneath him. Becoming harder with each noise that escaped from Ulquiorra's throat. He removed his own clothes and rest of Ulquiorra's hakama, both of their members rubbing against each other.

Ulquiorra moaned out loud, lifting his hips off the ground, trying to feel as much of Grimmjow as he could.

Grimmjow smiled and rubbed the other's length with one hand as he used the other to tease his entrance.

Ulquiorra cried out. Both sensations threatened to push him over the edge.

"Oh no you don't." Grimmjow growled. He slowly inserted one finger in Ulquiorra's tight entrance. The pale Espada tensed again. "Relax, or it won't feel as good."

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and nodded. "Please, more." He added breathlessly.

Needing no more persuasion, Grimmjow swiftly slipped in a second finger, scissoring them to loosen the other Espada. When he added the third Ulquiorra nearly lost it.

"Oh Grimmjow, please! I want you inside me!" He cried out. Grimmjow removed his fingers and positioned his shaft at Ulquiorra's entrance. He spread the pale legs further apart and slowly lowered himself in.

Ulquiorra let out a long moan of ecstasy, Grimmjow followed in suit. The tight walls enclosed his member as he filled the smaller man. He paused, waiting to move.

"Now." Panted Ulquiorra. Grimmjow moved out and in slowly, moving Ulquiorra legs so they were resting on his shoulders. He then thrusted back in quickly, hitting Ulquiorra's sweet spot. The Forth Espada screamed Grimmjow's name, he continued, thrusting in and out of the smaller man, increasing the force, and making Ulquiorra cry out at each hit. Low moans were escaping from his own throat. He looked down on the paler Espada, he knew this was who he wanted. Ulquiorra's pale face was flushed pink, his hands were straining against his bindings. Grimmjow had not seen anyone this beautiful since Ilforte, but Ulquiorra was beautiful in his own way. Grimmjow gave one final thrust and felt his seed release inside the smaller man. He cried out Ulquiorra's name and fell onto his lover's chest, Ulquiorra's own juices spreading over both their stomachs.

Grimmjow leant up on his elbows and untied Ulquiorra's hands, they fell apart limply. Grimmjow helped the smaller man to feet and he guided him to his bed. He laid him down and crawled into the bed next to him. Pulling the cover them both he whispered. "I love Ulquiorra Cifer."

Grimmjow was nearly asleep when he heard. "I love you Grimmjow Jaagerjaques."

~Fin


End file.
